


Monstruos

by ntl209



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, Children, Gen, Magic, Monsters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntl209/pseuds/ntl209
Summary: Ellos solo eran monstruos...
Kudos: 1





	Monstruos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Se decía tiempo atrás que una criatura habitaba un frondoso pero pequeño bosque y que rara vez se la lograba dañar porque era mágica.

Nadie sabía si era amigable u otro simple monstruo del cual había que deshacerse en algún momento.

_Pero nunca lo hacían._

Nadie sabía como lucía, si era grande o chica, si era peluda, si sus dientes eran afilados, si tenía la capacidad de adueñarse de toda alma y someterla...

Historias, mitos, leyendas, aquel ser sabía que era conocido; que los humanos se mantenían lejos del bosque debido a él y solo a él; que quizás un "valiente" adolescente se adentraba un par de pasos en su bosque para cumplir un reto, apuesta o incluso desmostrar algo más profundo y significativo para él o ella misma.

En algunas ocasiones el indeterminado monstruo daba un par de pasos hacia ese insignificante humano que se atrevía a pisar sus tierras.

Dependía, más que nada, de si el motivo para entrar al bosque era estúpido o único.

Entonces el hombre o la mujer se volvía hacia donde se encontraba él, escuchando que algo se movía, que algo respiraba, que algo gruñía.

Pero no lo veía aún.

Y se acercaba, curioso y vacilante, sin hacer caso de las protestas de sus amigos que presenciaban su "hazaña".

Y así daba un gran salto, las garras de sus cuatro patas crecían, su pelaje se erizaba y sus ojos se hundían, se hacían más profundos, expresivos, hipnotizantes y grandes, grandiosos.

Lo suficiente para que el humano se quedara hechizado ante ellos.

Porque eran tan aterradores como hermosos.

No existía nadie que pudiera detener al monstruo cuando tenía hambre o simplemente se hallaba ante una potencial presa.

Y sus amigos gritaban, y diez minutos después la policía llegaba, y la bestia se marchaba.

Generalmente así sucedía todo, a excepción de detalles sin importancia. De si el humano venía solo o no, si la policía llegaba a las horas o días, si los amigos decidían rescatar a su presa o no...

La mayoría de los amigos eran tan idiotas e inteligentes, prudentes y cobardes para no ir a socorrer a su desgraciado amigo al que veían a lo lejos mientras era desgarrado y devorado por una extraña y gran sombra.

Y la policía hacía acto de presencia cuando la sombra se marchaba e intentaba no regodearse en voz alta antes de alejarse unos buenos metros de la sangrienta escena que dejaba.

* * *

Ya prácticamente no recordaba cuándo había encontrado a la llorosa cría humana en su bosque.

Ni siquiera era un niño.

Parecía que aún necesitaba de su madre, por lo que lloraba, y lloraba, y lloraba. Clamaba por ella, por leche, por alimento.

Su garra izquierda ya estaba en posición para desgarrarle la garganta para que dejase de llorar.

¿Lo dejaría incapaz de emitir sonidos, mudo?, ¿O lo asesinaría, lo devoraría mientras aún se retorcía en su propia sangre?

Pero vio algo en aquellos agujeros sin ojos que le dijo que no. Que no llevara a cabo ninguna de esas opciones.

Se sintió controlado. ¿Qué había hecho el bebé para que no lo comiera vivo?

Quizá, solo pensaba en que la criatura estaba en el comienzo de la vida, cuando era inocente, ignorante... inconsciente de todo, un humano verdaderamente hermoso y sin defectos.

No tuvo tiempo de más cavilaciones, porque se percató de que el crío lloraba sangre. Estaba herido.

Alguien le lastimó los ojos (que en aquel momento estaban cerrados).

¡No tenía ojos! Recordó.

Se acordó de las cuencas en las que no se había detenido a examinar, en los agujeros sin nada dentro. Solo gotas de lágrimas y sangre carmesí salían de allí.

Y alguien lo había abandonado, en el medio del bosque, esperando que él, que la bestia se deshiciera del bebé.

Olfateó, apoyando su hocico en el suelo, intentando captar otro olor.

Y lo hizo.

Pero él o ella ya se alejaba, de seguro pensando que la cría ya estaba siendo devorada.

No perdió el tiempo y abandonó temporalmente al lloroso bebé para atrapar al humano.

* * *

Ya está.

Nada mejor que un legendario monstruo para deshacerse de otro monstruo por ella.

Ya no podría hacerle ver cosas.

Ya no podría hacerle alucinar.

Porque no bastaba arrancarle los ojos para que no pudiera hacer magia y otras cosas que ninguna persona decente debería hacer.

Segura de haberse deshecho de un problema más, caminó con toda tranquilidad y despreocupación, casi esperando en algún momento escuchar un último llanto del niño antes de terminar de agonizar mientras lo comían.

¡Qué favor les hacía a sus padres!, que aún no estaban enterados de lo que había hecho con su hijo.

* * *

Sangre, garras, ojos naranjas y felinos, pelaje marrón chocolate, dientes afilados y goteando permanentemente saliva y sangre.

Solo en aquellas palabras podía pensar para describir a la bestia que tendría que haber eliminado al pequeño monstruo y no a ella, como tanto quería.

* * *

El bebé no entendía, ni recordaría, que en aquel instante se encontraba a dos pasos del cadaver de quien cuidaba de él cuando sus familiares no podían.

Era el cadáver de su niñera.

La bestia se lo había traído como una especie de obsequio, obsequio que demostraba lealtad, venganza y respeto.

Se quedó ahí, a una distacia prudente del bebé, aguardando a que gatease hacia su cena.

Le había visto varios dientes, por lo que no debería serle problema morder y masticar carne.

* * *

El monstruo esperaba que recordara los memorables primeros balbuceos, y capaz palabras, que probablemente el crío de quizá dos años podría haber dicho.

Solo dio una única palabra para que agregara a su vocabulario. Quizá esperaba que al no decir ni una más, la aprendería antes que cualquier otra.

Y estuvo en lo correcto, puesto que el bebé intentó pronunciarla desde el momento que la había escuchado.

Le parecía importante porque era la única palabra que le había dicho el monstruo.

La primer palabra que recordaría haber escuchado de alguien, también.

—N-na... N-na-a-a...

Qué fácil resultaba a su edad olvidar los "mami" y "papi" que sus padres desesperadamente le repetían para que intentara balbucearlas.

* * *

Medía al menos cinco metros, sus ojos resplandecían en la noche por ser del color del fuego, su pelaje marrón bien oscuro lo ayudaba a camuflarse cuando cazaba para él y el bebé, que solo debía esconderse por el momento.

Por la forma de su cola, orejas y hocico, se podría decir que era un zorro gigante.

Siempre mostraba sus garras ante cualquier ser que pudiera pensar que estaba debil. Ya que tenía una notable e inolvidable cicatriz.

Un humano cuya cara jamás borraría de su mente se la había hecho...

Él tenía un arma extraña, grande.

Lo que salía disparado de ella tenía el tamaño de una enorme roca y le había quitado parte del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Apenas le quedaba suficiente estómago y corazón para sobrevivir un último siglo.

Casi parecía que solo las patas izquierdas habían podido salvarse. Sin embargo, de ser así, estas estarían fuera de su cuerpo, pudriéndose bajo tierra como lo poco que había podido salvar del lomo y torso que claramente le había sido imposible volver a unir a su cuerpo con su magia, como por lo general hacía en situaciones semejantes.

* * *

El zorro regresaba de cazar. Traía un ciervo.

El bebé ya era un niño de cuatro años. A veces gateaba, a veces caminaba con solo sus dos pies.

Pero no veía.

Por culpa de la mujer que lo había abandonado para que fuera la cena de algún depredador, no tenía ojos.

Al día siguiente, el zorro lo sacaría a su primera cacería humana, que sería posible porque era tenía el poder de registrar fragmentos de conversaciones, siempre y cuando se realizaran a apenas un metro fuera de su bosque.

_—Mañana adentrémonos, de seguro encontramos a la bestia, esa "legendaria" de la que tanto hablas._

Enseñaría al niño a agudizar sus cuatro sentidos, a sobrevivir sin ayuda de ojos ni de nadie.

Sonrió. El niño tendría una primera cacería humana interesante.

—¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! —Escuchó a lo lejos.

El zorro se apresuró lo más posible para así llegar pronto a su encuentro y compartir el animal que llevaba.

**Author's Note:**

> El bebé puede ser cualquier personaje: por eso no mencioné el nombre ni lo describí.


End file.
